


spring or fall?

by lydtograce



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, now it's just, they're nerds, this was gonna be a prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: "so, i'm thinking a spring wedding. summer would be way too hot, don't you think? fall is also a possibility, but i don't want it too cold."





	

**Author's Note:**

> noah fence but i wrote this at midnight so if u call me out on grammar/spelling mistakes so i can correct them u r a hero

"shift your ass, and your stupid laundry out of the way, i need to sit down and show you this cake,"

lance mcclain spoke strangely forcefully, hands moving to shift aside the neatly folded pile of clean washing as keith appeared slacking, placing them at the arm of the chair, and flinging himself down (collapsing downwards as the spring beneath the cushion snapped - leaving keith to stifle a snort in the back of his pale hand).

"listen," lance was struggling to draw himself upwards - hand clutching a thick cakes catalogue, as his tan arms waved wildly in the air. supposing that, if not assisted, lance would spend the best part of the day trapped between the cushions, keith offered a hand to tug him upwards. perhaps, he's pulled a little too forcefully, as lance partook in a questionably majestic tumble off of the couch, landing neatly upon the floor.

keith gave him a 7.5 for over all landing, and gymnastic prowess.

"so, what's this catalogue you almost sunk into the couch for? birthday cakes? your birthday isn't for, what, three months? i get you want to plan early, but even you have to admit that this is a little... extra?" extra... that was a word that would haunt keith for the remainder of his life. two english linguistics degrees yet still, the best adjective his brain decided upon was something pidge informed him was 'tumblr vocabulary' - whatever the hell that meant.

"no! wedding cakes, duh," deciding the couch to be too much fuss, lance neatly sat himself upon the arm of the chair, legs neatly flung across keith's lap as he browsed this aforementioned catalogue.

about to inquire, keith would be silenced, as lance spoke up once more, "so, i'm thinking spring wedding. summer would be way too hot, don't you think?  fall is also a possibility, but i don't want it too cold." he seemed so eager - bright smile tracing his dark features. keith couldn't bare to shatter it. and so, for a while, he'd allow him to continue speaking of this wedding - light grin finding his paler visage, as the cuban male shift forwards; nestling cautiously in a seat upon keith's lap.

"there's a nice fall cake, with icing leaves. but fall is so long away, and i want to marry you like, soon. you know? like, before shiro and allura. just to rub it in their faces." proud of his own idea, lance's head craned - to beam at keith. noting said male's curious expression, lance would frown - brow furrowed.

"is there a problem?"

and, oh god, keith could  _hear_ his own heart shatter - as that eager beam fell into a worried pout, all excitement drained from his partner's form. but, of course, he'd have to explain.

"no, lance, it's just," lance was moving - slowly but surely moving off of keith's lap. to which, keith grabbed at the other's arm - tugging him closer, as to press a kiss to his hairline, "you're on about weddings and... well, lance, we aren't actually  _engaged_?"

and just like that, a miraculous display would overcome lance's features - first realisation, followed by confusion, then worry. it was like some hilarious tableau, and keith was enjoying every - albeit awkward and fascinating - second.

"but i asked last night, didn't i? and you were like, yeah, lance..." lance sighed, "please don't tell me that it was just a weirdly realistic dream. because if it was, i will actually cry. like, really, keith. i swear i will"

and oh god, if he weren't so relieved lance wasn't upset, keith would be laughing right now. because  _oh my god_ , who  _forgets_ to propose to somebody? or dreams they did, and assumes it to be reality? lance mcclain, apparently.

arm wrapped about lance's shoulders -  as a light kiss found the male's cheek - keith smiled, "well, reality me would love a spring wedding. maybe with hunk and shiro as best men? pidge can be the ring bearer. i trust them enough to not drop the rings. unlike _some people_." 

and as keith rolled his eyes, grinning lightly - finger tracing pages of the cake catalogue lance clutched - both would take a moment of thought.

_because how damn lucky were they_ _?_

**Author's Note:**

> okAY so originally this was a prom fic, but i figured it was too similar to a saphael fic i wrote called "i forgot" and changed the plot slightly (comments are super appreciated i would kill for a comment don't even doubt) also if u wanna follow me on instagram i'm @lion.allura!!


End file.
